


【锤基】雪摇篮

by yewuya



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:57:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19236040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yewuya/pseuds/yewuya
Summary: 传说当北方的约顿海姆覆灭时，森林深处的女巫救下最后的约顿王子，并为他打造了雪的摇篮。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 猎巫人锤x邪神基，哨向，年龄差，剧情向，HE。  
> 警告：血腥暴力，恶魔崇拜，我很认真。

001 北国

国王陛下需要那个婴儿。  
天将入夜，索尔走进边陲镇，镇口有一棵巨大的枯树，树干上挂着一块木牌写着“边陲”。那些树枝让人联想到蜘蛛。主干道上停着一辆篷车，但是辕里没有牲口，一个阴沉的中年人正在往街上撒盐。尖顶石屋像一丛丛沉默的篱笆，被薄暮剪去了色彩和动态。乌鸦停落在这剪影上，与黑色融为一体。  
“烂地方。”瓦尔基里评价道。  
瓦尔基里是猎物协会派发给他的新搭档，他说“我不需要”，胖主席说“就他妈的把文件签了”，他只好在搭档协议上签名。该死的帝国主义强权。  
现在瓦尔基里摇着银酒壶，眯眼盯着那个撒盐的中年人。中年人也停下动作，远远地盯着他们。这两个傻瓜用目光战斗了好一会儿。她慢腾腾地说：“看着吧，索尔，这地方——巫术在这地方，我的鼻子告诉我的。”  
“那是酒味。”索尔说，向前走去。  
乌鸦侧头，用一只眼睛对着他。

这所旅馆叫“不幸的格雷塔”，这让索尔怀疑有一个叫格雷塔的人曾在这里惨死。他和瓦尔基里走进去的时候，炉火显出熄灭的趋势，火上的炖锅好半天才冒一个泡，像是深藏不露的沼泽地。“土豆和西红柿，”瓦尔基里翘起腿，吸鼻子，“运气好的话，还有几块炖了十遍的牦牛骨头。我倒希望没有，那东西能崩掉我的牙。”  
厅堂里没什么人，二人的视野还算开阔。最好的位置被一伙猎人占据了，他们披着兽皮，很脏，桌上只有啤酒。一个老人佝偻在角落里，缓慢地吃着炖菜。两名士兵站在吧台前，似乎刚刚结束巡逻任务，还戴着约顿海姆自治省的袖标。  
“你看到了吗？”索尔问。瓦尔基里环视，这次她没摆出漫不经心的态度，因为索尔只在必要的时刻主动发起对话。  
“我没看到什么，”她承认，“但我闻到了。是熏香的味道，还有别的，现在还说不好。”  
索尔垂眼看着桌面，说：“他们身上全戴着一根黑色的羽毛。猎人的发辫里，士兵腰间，老人胸口，看到了吗？”  
瓦尔基里点头。“是的，店老板也戴着。”那个秃头、微胖的男人正在擦石质酒杯，领口别着一根黑羽毛。真奇怪，所有旅店老板仿佛总有擦不完的杯子。  
“我去。”索尔作势站起，瓦尔基里先跳起来，阻止道：“还是我去吧，我们都知道谁是更亲切和蔼的那个。”说完，她雄赳赳地走向酒店老板，像一匹善于咬人和踢人的战马——她确实擅长这两项。索尔被说服了，坐回座位。他经常给人留下阴沉凶悍的印象，这不利于套取情报。首先是身高，没人会认为六英尺三英寸是“亲切和蔼”，他们只会觉得泰山压顶；其次，用瓦尔基里的话来说，“你的表情就像是一块花岗岩浮雕，而且是会出现在哈姆雷特第四幕里的那种浮雕”；最后，还有他背着的长柄斧锤，或者叫专业开颅器。  
过了一会儿，瓦尔基里端着两杯啤酒回来，汇报道：“他说熏香和羽毛都是风俗。我用了测谎术，他在说谎。我在德里办过碎尸案，告诉你，香气绝对是用来掩盖什么的。”她在暗示这里藏着尸体。  
“那不是我们此行的目的。”索尔摇头，微微前倾身体，“森林女巫的事，他知道多少？”  
正在这时，有人掀开门毯进入旅馆。这个人大约六英尺高，从身高来看，似乎是男人，但是从宽度来看，似乎是女人。他或她穿着一件黑色棉斗篷，质地上乘，兜帽将整张脸遮住。索尔胳膊上的汗毛莫名立了起来。  
所有人都或明或暗地打量新来者。这人走到吧台一端，与那两个士兵隔开一段距离。猎人嚷道：“把你的脸露出来！”  
瓦尔基里飞快解释道：“老板说那伙人是赏金猎人，他们听说了镇上出现女巫的消息。最近大家都很紧张。”  
其中一个猎人把啤酒杯拍在桌上，说：“那些住在森林里的东西，我们都知道那是什么，它睡了两百年，现在人们又看见它的阴影了！露出你的脸，鬼祟的家伙，不然我们将采取措施。”  
士兵转过身体面对来者，手放在剑柄上。  
那人沉默片刻，抬手摘掉兜帽，露出一张年轻而美丽的面孔。在索尔看到他的一瞬间，便只能想到年轻和美丽这两个形容词，因为它们是如此地精确。但他很快回过神，在这张脸上读取了更多信息。这人脸颊十分光滑，让人想到静止的牛乳，而且是乘在浅盘子里的牛乳，因为他的皮肤看上去只有薄薄的一层；他的眉毛经过了仔细修剪，嘴唇没有龟裂，黑发整齐，颌骨秀丽，双眼透亮，这些现象昭示着财富和地位，然而一位贵公子不可能没有随从和护卫。那么还有另一个可能：他是一名稀有的向导。  
猎人们小声议论。两个士兵面面相觑，其中一个胆大的对新来者说：“你很漂亮。”  
“你这么认为？”对方反问，既不鼓励，也不排斥。  
士兵尝试着靠近。“让我请你一杯。”  
“不。”他简短地回答。士兵耸肩，返回自己的同伴那里。  
猎人们站起来，椅子发出刺耳的拖动声，厚重的皮毛斗篷投下一丛丛野兽般的影子。他们将新来者围住，那是狩猎的态度。他们问：“你是向导吗，漂亮男孩？”  
那人轻轻挑眉，反问：“与你何干？”  
一把武器被拍在吧台上，那猎人说：“我们在金伦加抓过女巫，还有泰阿和布坎迪斯，她们都是向导！向导最容易被黑暗侵蚀，他们的灵魂长满了蛆虫，然后他们感染哨兵，哨兵管制普通人，很快整个村子、整个镇子、整个城市都叫女巫掌控，归属于邪神！跟我们去审判所走一趟，如果你心里没有鬼的话。”  
士兵提高声音：“别挑事，你不能随便在街上指控别人是女巫。所有目击者都说过，女巫长着红头发。回到你们的座位上去！”  
猎人们用眼神交流，纷纷离开旅馆，有人啐了一口。  
“那家伙要倒霉了。”瓦尔基里示意那个黑头发的年轻人，“赏金猎人只想拿钱，他们会把他套进麻袋里打一顿，再交给雪城的审判所。”雪城是距离此地最近的城市，那里的审判长喜欢观看火刑。  
年轻人跟老板低声交流了几句，戴上兜帽走了出去，他掀开门帘时一股寒冷的旋风涌进室内，那个老人仍然缓慢地吃着炖菜。  
索尔的手心汗津津的。  
瓦尔基里说：“你再不去帮忙的话，那个无辜的人就要被拖进马车了。”  
“别那么做。”  
“做什么？”  
“揣测我的想法。”  
她翻白眼，嘲讽道：“全写在你脸上呐，甜心。”  
索尔骂了一句，起身。瓦尔基里大叫：“把你该死的啤酒喝完。”  
他端起酒杯一饮而尽，走到街上，冷风扑面而来。点灯人正在工作，但他有点晚了，天幕彻底沉下了脸，一轮弦月出现在屋顶上，它是静止的，相比之下，星星仿佛肆无忌惮的银箔碎屑礼炮弹。他走过一辆马车，车夫坐在驾驶座上抽烟；他又走过一辆马车，车窗后有一个带着红围巾的女孩；他走过两条小巷，一条有猫，另一条有碎瓷片；他走过点灯人，他的速度比光明到来的速度更快。他喊道：“如果我是你的话，就不会再往前走了。”  
带兜帽的人停下，转身面对他。“什么？”  
“这条街有五个埋伏地点：两辆马车，三条小巷。既然前四个都是安全的，那说明他们就在最后一条巷子里。”索尔指了指前方，那人配合地回头。然后他向索尔靠近五步。现在二人处于普遍合适的交谈距离，绅士们在俱乐部里用这种距离谈论税收问题，水手们在码头上用这种距离谈论铅罐头和衬裙丝带，索尔想不到他们应该谈论些什么，只希望那个话题足够有趣。  
对方摘下兜帽，那张脸再次出现在索尔面前。这时候索尔意识到雪的存在，细小的雪点，像是群星在缓缓落下，落在对方的黑色头发上。这头发比那斗篷更黑，比乌鸦的羽毛更黑，比夜幕更黑，因此才能映衬出闪烁着的、极其微小的雪点。  
“洛基。”那人自我介绍道。  
“索尔，来自阿斯加德。”  
索尔注意到光。此刻灯光还没有追上他们，黑暗则处于溃败的途中，因此洛基的面孔上有光的三种形态：火的颜色，稀薄的黑暗，和朦胧的星光。  
“你在用那种眼神看我。”洛基仰起头轻声说，绿眼睛一眨不眨。他走近一步，两步，太近了，不再是“普遍合适的交谈距离”。若有若无的苦茄的气味。他看见他整齐的睫毛，还有睫毛下苍绿色的眼睛。他十分确定这是苍绿色。苍绿色不是一种颜色，而是一个瞬间，是绿色即将褪色的瞬间。  
洛基接着说：“人们用这种眼神看油画、瓷器或者夜色中的瓦米尔湖。告诉我，索尔，你曾经用这种眼神看着展览室里的艺术品吗？”  
索尔被他五官的组合方式所迷惑了。“我不知道。”  
“你最好不要。”洛基再靠近一步，“不然我会嫉妒所有的艺术品。”  
索尔愣了一刹那，但很快反应过来。他二十岁的时候大概会被这些话耍得团团转。“你很擅长这个，”他说，“熟能生巧？”  
洛基微微歪头，退回最初的交谈位置，回答：“只是无师自通。”  
“你最好是，不然我会嫉妒你所有的练习对象。”索尔重复他的句子。  
洛基咧嘴笑了，显出无奈而愉悦的神色。“那就让我们都直白一点，阿斯加德的索尔——我喜欢你，我知道你也喜欢我，否则你不会离开温暖的炉火、到这冰天雪地来警告我。那么，先生，愿意与我进行一场夜间散步吗？”  
他真的很擅长这个，索尔心想，说：“现在我要开始嫉妒那些练习对象了。”他不知道自己为什么说这句话，像是突然回到了二十岁那年。  
两人并肩经过那个巷口。五个猎人都守在里面。他看他们一眼，没有停留，直接走了过去。第七步，身后传来喊声。索尔转身面对他们。雪下大了。  
“如果要打的话，就别废话。”他说。  
当先的猎人用弩瞄准他，却没有放出精神动物，这有些奇怪。他发话：“我们当了八年赏金猎人，抓过上百只怪物。你身后的那个人有问题。”  
“我说了，不要废话。”  
雌狮妙尔尼尔从精神世界里猛扑出来，一口咬住一个猎人的颈部，对方惨叫着倒地。那狮子体型硕大，金色皮毛，仿佛是光明的先锋官。乌鸦大叫。猎人们射出弩箭，机栝砰砰地击打着空气，母狮在被击中的瞬间雾化，出现在另一方位，猛地扑倒一人。  
“回来。”索尔说，抽出斧锤。妙尔尼尔忽地消失，然后重新出现在索尔身边，发出威慑性的低吼。“还打吗？”  
剩下的猎人看了看母狮，又看了看斧锤，架起同伴迅速逃走。  
索尔收回精神动物。瓦尔基里靠在最近的、亮着的路灯上观战。她一边走过来一边啧道：“你到底为什么非要把妙尔尼尔放出来，天才？现在整个镇子都知道我们是谁了。”  
金色母狮，长柄斧锤，身高六英尺三英寸，满足这三个条件的人一定是大名鼎鼎的“雷神”索尔·奥丁森，他是阿斯加德猎巫人协会的最强大的战士。  
“没关系。”索尔说，“有线索了。”  
“那个年轻人告诉你的？”  
索尔转身，他身后的街道空空荡荡，洛基已无影无踪。  
“好吧，他说了什么？”瓦尔基里问。  
在这个特殊时期，所有人都想尽快离开边陲，只有两种人会赶往这里。一，女巫的盟友；二，女巫的敌人。索尔回答：“他什么都没说，但我闻见了苦茄的气味。”  
十四周前，雪城审判所上交了一份目击报告，称边陲镇出现一名疑似女巫的红发女人，起初人们认为她是医生，因为她身上有草药的气味。有些人说是蒲公英或鼠尾草，另一些人坚称是苦茄。女人消失之后，怪病流行开来，病人体温下降，皮肤溃烂，但暂时没有生命危险。教会立即注意到了这份报告，派遣索尔和瓦尔基里秘密前往边陲。  
他们派他来找到最后的约顿王子。  
传说当北方的约顿海姆覆灭时，森林深处的女巫救下最后的约顿王子，并为他打造了雪的摇篮。虽然这故事有许多版本，可它们一致认同，救下王子的是约顿邪教中掌管瘟疫的绯红女巫，她总是以头戴龙葵花环的形象出现。因此，找到绯红女巫，就找到了约顿王子。  
“无论那个人究竟是女巫的盟友还是敌人，他一定和她有过接触。”索尔说。现在是约顿海姆的深秋，天寒地冻，方圆一千公里找不出一棵活苦茄，那股气味最有可能来自于绯红女巫。  
瓦尔基里叹气：“老天爷，这么重要的线索，你没弄丢吧？告诉我你不会犯这种低级错误。”

时间倒回十分钟。  
洛基靠近他，他的绿眼睛，他的皮肤，他皮肤上的冰雪冻结了这绿色消逝的瞬间。苦茄的气味从他身上沁出，在冷空气里攀结出枝蔓。索尔被他的脸所迷惑了，当然他并非未曾见过与此相当的美丽，但这种美丽仿佛是有魔力的，它是磁铁，而目光是铁针。  
他站着不动，默许对方贴近自己，同时悄悄地把银斑石虫放在洛基的衣摆上。  
从他二十年的猎巫经验来看，所有过于美丽的东西都有毒性。

索尔看了瓦尔基里一眼，拿出银斑罗盘，撂下一句：“跟上。”转身走进愈加厚重的雪幕之中。

 

002 暴雪

暴风雪吹响了集结的号角。  
索尔和瓦尔基里走在林间，二人的眼睛像狼一样反光，这是开启夜视魔法的表现。她作为先锋官，走在前面，让风速减缓。“也许我们应该返回，”瓦尔基里喊道，“如果雪势加大……”他打断道：“谁会在大半夜冒雪深入森林？”答案是怪物和狩猎怪物的人。“罗盘只能追踪七英里，别废话。”  
二人又艰难地前进了十分钟，听见第一声狼嚎。  
瓦尔基里做出停止手势，拔出短剑。两点钟方向，岩石后方，一只狼。三双闪光的眼睛互相对视，紧接着涌现出十几双、几十双。狼群无意隐藏自己，它们出现在四面八方。  
“是包围。”瓦尔基里说，“太巧合了。”  
索尔放出妙尔尼尔，母狮的到来仿佛雷霆劈开黑暗，在雪白的大地间，松树是夜幕垂下的石柱，而那金黄色的皮毛暴躁地压迫着这阴郁而惨淡的画面。她环绕二人走动，对狼群发出咆哮。起初那些狼退缩了，它们有些犹豫，但迅速恢复状态。索尔环视一圈，没能找到狼王。  
“没有狼王，”他对瓦尔基里说，“很可能是女巫。”  
她到不显得担心，回答：“再厉害的狼也不长翅膀，对吧？”  
她放出她的天马阿尔瓦克，这是被教会改造过的精神动物，比正常的马大一圈，浑身没有一根杂毛，像钻石一样闪光。狼静静地观察他们。瓦尔基里跳上马背，索尔跟上，收回妙尔尼尔，阿尔瓦克展开宽大的双翼，一飞冲天。  
树林上空的风速是下方的数倍，索尔也加入减缓风速的行动，猎巫标记在他的左小臂上燃烧。“西北！”他喊道。风暴逐渐成型，逼迫他们贴着树梢飞行。瓦尔基里喊回来：“我们坚持不了多久，得快点找个机会降落！”  
一群乌鸦骤然从林中冲出，它们的出现毫无预兆，而且快如闪电。天马受惊，索尔一手拿着罗盘，一手施展静风魔法，顿时被甩了出去，瓦尔基里反身抓住他，有那么一刻事态似乎稳定了，但下一秒钟那些乌鸦扑向他，疯狂地啄他的脸。索尔松开了手。  
瓦尔基里在尖叫，狂风形成一种山崩式的巨响，在闪电亮起的刹那，乌鸦和暴雪失去它们的轮廓，全世界开始了黑与白的交锋。

他深吸一口气，醒过来，仿佛从死亡中醒过来。他躺着不动，却产生了爬行的幻觉，从泥潭、洞穴或深渊里爬出来，知觉的海浪一层层冲刷着他麻木的身体。  
漆黑，寒冷。索尔展开精神触须，获得周围环境的信息。松树指向天空，雪还在下，但是不大。他站起来，全身都疼，却未曾受伤。精神范围内没有瓦尔基里的影子，也没有任何活物的影子。  
袭击者非常强大，她或他能控制狼群和乌鸦，甚至这场暴风雪也是他的手笔。两百年前的阿斯加德征服约顿海姆的战争中，约顿的邪神令天空降下烈火，令死者从地里升起。他动摇了，他想，也许单凭自己无法解决这次事件，也许他应该退回雪城、请求总部增派人手。但接着索尔想起了他的姐姐海拉。  
他坚定了单独行动的信念，对照罗盘，向西北前进。  
半个小时后，他到达一处小型猎人营地，三间尖顶木屋围着火盆，那火盆快被雪掩埋了。快要入冬了，狩猎季节结束，没人在这儿，这些木质墙壁没法阻挡冬季的暴风雪和狼群。罗盘指着其中一间木屋。  
门被从内拴住。索尔保持警惕，拔出斧锤，绕了一圈。后窗钉死了，晾晒架上挂着几只死掉的小型动物，已经被乌鸦啄食干净。  
“索尔·奥丁森。”  
索尔转身，随时准备进攻。  
洛基站在屋檐下，面色平静。  
“露出你的手。”索尔命令。  
洛基一笑，双手从斗篷里伸出，作围拢状。索尔紧盯着，不知道他在耍什么把戏。是巫术么？或是某种新型武器？洛基打开手，掌心是那只银斑虫。  
“我相信这是你的。”他说。  
虫子向索尔飞过来，突然一只乌鸦斜里冲出擒住虫子，又回高处去了。  
洛基说：“看来今天不是它的幸运日。”  
“你是什么？”索尔发问。  
“我不是巫师。”对方回答，“如果那是你所担心的问题。”  
索尔发动测谎术。是真话。他放松了一点，但没有解除测谎术。“正面回答我的问题，你是什么？”  
洛基挑眉。“你认为我是什么？吸血鬼？狼人？巨魔？精灵？僵尸？我可以告诉你，我不是其中任何一种。目前来说，我是个普通的人类，就像你一样，但以后的事谁知道呢，也许有一天我会染上怪病，然后变成一匹半人马。”  
真话。  
索尔继续问：“那你为什么深夜冒雪进入森林？”  
洛基抱起双臂，“因为我的目的与你相同。”  
索尔眯起眼睛，等着他说下去。  
“为了找到绯红女巫。”  
真话。  
这下索尔真的有点好奇了。“为什么？”  
“与你无关。”洛基走进屋子，“进屋吧，会更冷的。”  
索尔斟酌片刻，照旧提着斧锤，跟随洛基进入木屋。木屋结构简陋，房梁低矮，一侧堆着干净的毛毯，旁边放着一罐水、餐叉、一捆蜡烛和一个麻布袋子。洛基在毛毯上坐下，用铁盒里的焖烧炭将蜡烛点燃，黏在地板上，说：“如果不是你中途打扰的话，我本来想和那些赏金猎人谈一谈。”  
“他们会把你直接绑去雪城审判所。”  
洛基不为所动。“那就看他们有没有这个本事了。现在，为什么不坐在我身边呢，猎巫人？收起你的铁锤子，即使没有它的帮助，你也能轻易制服我。”他诚恳地看着索尔，绿眼睛像一首摇篮曲。  
最终索尔选择听从他的建议。他坐下，仔细思考洛基的话。这个神秘的年轻人在寻找红女巫；他需要猎巫人的帮助，说明他不是女巫的盟友；他带着苦茄的气味，所以很可能已经与红女巫见过面；迄今为止他说的都是真话。  
“你见到过红女巫？”索尔问。  
洛基很坦然。“是的，她曾经在边陲镇出没，最近她回到森林里去了。”  
“你为什么找她？”  
“我说了，那是我的事。”洛基显出一点不悦，“我不问你找她的原因，你也不要问我的。”  
“我是猎巫人，猎捕女巫是我们的职责。”  
“是的，但为什么是现在呢？”洛基忽然靠近他，像一条悄悄探出洞穴的蛇，“二百年来，红女巫一直呆在这座森林里，而阿斯加德的圣战军队只来过一次——三十年前那一次，因为那时候传出邪神复苏的消息。今天，他们派了你来，为什么？”  
索尔绷紧肌肉，盯着对方。洛基耸肩，靠回自己那一边，“别紧张。我不想知道，不感兴趣，我要找到红女巫，就这么简单。”  
索尔不擅长套取情报，瓦尔基里总说，你得钻进嫌疑人的脑子里去，但他只会敲开嫌疑人的脑子。他暂时放过这个话题，移步下一个：“你知道红女巫在哪里？”  
洛基摇头：“不能百分之百确定。”  
“多大把握？”  
“百分之五十。”他随意回答。  
“不够好。”  
洛基嗤笑一声。“那你就立即离开。”  
索尔没动。  
洛基裹紧斗篷，闭上眼睛。“暴雪结束，我们启程。”  
索尔想起了瓦尔基里。按规定，若两人在任务中失散，则需返回最后经过的城镇待命。但他没有时间了。  
那个下午盘旋在他的脑海里。下午是一天中最衰败的时间段，因为太阳已从巅峰坠落、而世间却仍被虚假的热气所笼罩。他走进国王的寝宫，熏香包裹着腐烂的气味，如同奶油包裹着蛀牙。他看见陛下的手垂在床幔之外，黑色的血一滴滴落在瓷盆里，那只手长满烂疮，中指戴着  
正方形红宝石传国戒指。  
国王陛下需要那个婴儿，尽快。  
他命令自己暂时忘掉瓦尔基里。

索尔侧躺着，似乎睡了一会儿，梦境里充斥着铁链撞击墙壁的声音，烛光在台阶上舞动。然后他惊醒，发觉洛基紧贴着自己。蜡烛熄灭了，室内一片漆黑，狂风摇晃着封窗的木板。洛基蜷缩在他的熊皮披风下，浑身发烫。索尔移动身体，意识到对方的只穿了一件亚麻衬衫，隔着这层薄布料，那瘦长的肌肉线条爬进了他的脑海。苦茄气味变得异常浓郁，如果说先前的洛基的气味是一块压制茶饼，那么此刻他就是一壶热茶，不，是一整片初春的茶树林。  
索尔推他，叫道：“洛基，醒醒。洛基！”  
洛基呢喃了一句，好像是“妈妈”，并贴得更紧了。  
索尔掀开披风，坐起来，摇晃对方。“醒醒！你简直要着火了！”  
洛基反手抓住索尔，急促喘息，热气喷在他脸上。“什……为什么这么热？”  
“我他妈的怎么知道！”  
洛基发出了一种可怕的声音，让索尔想起那些被烧死的女巫。他紧紧地抓住索尔，好一段时间不呼吸，接着他突然开始吸气，每一次吸气都漫长而剧烈，仿佛水池中突然出现的漩涡。“药。”他挤出一个字。  
索尔顿时反应过来，摸索着毛毯边的那堆杂物。他碰倒了水罐，扔开湿淋淋的蜡烛，抓起那个麻布袋子，从中摸出两个小瓶，大概是铁质的。他拔开塞子，另一只手摸到洛基的脸，用两根手指按住他的舌头，把瓶子里的东西倒进他嘴里。  
大约过了二十秒，洛基的呼吸减缓了。索尔试试他的脸，仍是滚烫的。洛基小声地说了什么，索尔贴近去听，听见对方不断重复着“还不到时候”。  
他脱掉洛基汗湿的衬衫和长裤，在他身上盖了一层黑斗篷和一层熊皮披风，然后靠墙坐下。他担心洛基撑不过去，这绝不是普通的疾病，更像是诅咒或者恶魔附身。索尔心中一动，想：这就是他寻找红女巫的原因吗？  
梦中铁链的声音依旧响个不停，他有点希望这声音能停止，不过不停止也没什么关系，他习惯了。索尔坐在黑暗里，听着铁链和狂风的声音，听着，安静地对抗着，直到它们败退、消失，光线从窗缝间漏进来，于是他抓住这光的缆绳。  
索尔拉开房门，踢散门前的积雪，清理出一小块空地。晨雾令雪和松树的气味持续发酵，太阳还未现身，也许未来许多天它都不会现身，约顿的冰晶云是它的帷幕，光从帷幕间透出，给一切涂上灰色的浅影。他站在雪地里，让清晨的冷空气进入肺部，从内而外地浸透全身。他听到雷鸟和鸮的叫声，可树梢上只有乌鸦的身影。  
屋子里有响动，看来洛基还活着。木门嘭地一声打开，洛基出现了，黑发纠缠在一起，他已经穿好了衬衫和裤子，显然是匆忙间套上的。他看见索尔，似乎松了口气。“发生了什么？”  
“这得问你。”索尔回答。两人沉默了一会儿，索尔追问：“你被女巫诅咒了？”  
洛基微笑，“这得看你怎么定义诅咒。”  
“我知道什么是诅咒。”索尔毫不犹豫地说，他再次想起国王的那只腐烂的手。  
洛基显得若有所思，点头道：“你可以这么说。诅咒，巫术，魔法，无论用什么名称。”他改变站姿，斜靠在门框上，“昨晚你脱了我的衣服？”  
“是的。为了……”为了早点晾干，不然穿着会很难受。他把这句话咽了回去，看向东方，估测时间，“为了早点启程。”  
洛基挑眉。“我开始怀疑自己的魅力了。”  
他在调情。索尔考虑着要不要回应。如果他听从本意的话，就会大步走过去，亲吻对方，把他推进屋内，压在墙上，用自己的精神触须撕碎他的屏障，绞紧他的每一块灵魂的碎片，让他在一瞬间进入结合热。索尔想着那具瘦长的躯体，伴随着昨夜的风声，他想着那些线条，它们在黑暗中组成了图画，肩胛，腰窝，脚踝，闪亮，如同钻石的粉尘一样闪亮。他可以拥有这具身体，他可以这么做，而且他清楚，对方也隐隐希望他这么做。  
“不早了，”索尔说，“该出发了。”

 

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

003 女巫

“我们认识一下吧。”洛基说，踢开半人高的积雪。索尔没回答，专心清路。妙尔尼尔烦躁地喘息着。  
洛基继续说：“我在北边的一个猎场长大。一对夫妻照顾我，直到我十三岁。”  
“你的父母呢？”索尔忍不住问。  
洛基动作不停，“父亲在我出生前死了，母亲失踪了。我只记得，”他短暂地停了一下，陷入回忆的溪流，“我只记得她是金头发。我不记得她是什么时候离开的。”  
“我很抱歉。”索尔礼节性地咕哝。  
“没关系。”洛基耸肩，“人不会哀悼回忆中的缺席者。”  
两个人和一头狮子沉默地清理前路上的积雪，到真有点哀悼的气氛。树梢的乌鸦总是看着他们。  
“还有多远？”索尔问。  
“再往北走两英里是温泉溪谷，”洛基模糊地指了指，“上游有一座废弃的要塞，她可能在那里。”  
索尔拍掉手套上的雪，转头打量他。“你怎么知道的？”  
洛基叉腰叹气，似乎厌倦了索尔没完没了的质问。他还是回答道：“我上次在那里见到了她。如果你还想追问的话——那一年我十三岁，离家出走，从北向南。”  
“为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”  
“你为什么离家出走？”  
洛基顿住了，表情没有变化，双眼却如同陷进去了一样。森林静止了。索尔等着，注意到洛基的肩头有一些细小的松针，就帮他拿掉。洛基醒过来，回答：“我要去找我妈妈。”一只乌鸦嘎嘎叫着掠过上空。他不再说话。  
之后，在索尔与积雪奋斗的时候，他一直想着洛基说的这句话。洛基最终找到她了么？他不需要问，因为寂静已经给出了答案。他都经历了什么？十三岁，离家出走，遇见女巫，被诅咒，去找母亲，但没有找到。索尔感到有一百个问题停在他的舌尖，而其上还可以再停留一百个。  
他没能问出任何问题。他已经问了很多，再问下去，洛基恐怕会厌烦。问题和答案必须对等，不然这谈话的天平就将倾塌。  
索尔心想，我会回答下一个问题。  
他奇异地重获“回答”的冲动，仿佛沉睡了十七年的蝉重返夏天的绿荫。  
而洛基反倒失去了提问的冲动。  
中午，他们翻过一座山丘，顶端的积雪融化得差不多了，再往前，地势滑翔下去，灌木和鹅卵石取代白雪，谷底是一条宽约二十英尺的溪流。  
“我们可以休息一小时，”洛基开口，“傍晚能到。”  
索尔派妙尔尼尔去打猎，自己用猎巫标记点燃篝火。洛基坐在河边，一条腿屈起，另一条伸直，他穿着一双黑色尖头马靴，磨损严重，鞋面与鞋底不匹配，显然经历过漫长的旅途。他拒绝了索尔的烤兔子，一直看着溪水。也许在看鱼。索尔知道有一种生活在温泉水里的鱼，梭形，黑褐色，肉质有硫磺味，这是他母亲告诉他的。  
“吃完了？”洛基问。  
索尔点头，同时思考这是否算“一个问题”。洛基完全没注意到他的异常，深陷在自己的世界中，风吹起他的斗篷，露出麻衬衫。  
“你不冷吗？”  
洛基微笑着说：“即使我冷的话，你又能怎么办呢？”  
索尔脱掉披风，递给他。洛基愣住，像一只受惊的猫。索尔展开披风为他穿好，然后向上游走去。  
二人走了一会儿，洛基在他身后问：“这是不是意味着你会回答我的问题了？”  
索尔：“问。”  
“你是如何变成今天这样一个油盐不进的混蛋的？”洛基立即问道，大概已经在心里排练了许多遍。  
“你是如何变成今天这样一个得寸进尺的混蛋的？”索尔反问。  
“你在调情，还是吵架？”  
索尔笑了声。“我经历了一些事情。”他思考着该如何表述，可最后发现并没有更好的说法，悲剧性的事件只有一种样子，那就是它原本的样子。“我妈妈被约顿女巫杀了，我父亲和姐姐为抗击巫术而死，所以我加入了猎巫人协会，成了现在的我。”  
忽然间，洛基抓住他，强迫他回身。他比索尔激动得多，眼眶发红，急切地问：“你妈妈，她被杀了？”  
索尔有些困惑，点头。  
洛基又问：“她叫什么名字？”他双眼中有一丝微弱的希望的火苗。  
“弗丽嘉。”他顿了顿，“她叫弗丽嘉。”  
那束火苗熄灭了。洛基呆愣地看着他，目光却不落在他身上，泪水从他发红的眼眶里流出。没等索尔说出任何话、产生任何想法，洛基飞快地低头，推开他，一边擦脸一边往前走。索尔喊了他一声，“你怎么了？”  
“我很愤怒。”洛基闷声说。  
“愤怒的人不会泪流满面。”对方没理他，索尔接着问：“我惹到你了？”  
洛基不再答话，步履如飞。  
索尔认定这是他今生遇见的最棘手的人。他不是没见过无理取闹的、漂亮的青少年，一旦人意识到自己有多漂亮，他们就会开始无理取闹。年轻时这些人一排排出现在他眼前，丝绸与宝石，灯火与眼风，翩跹地经过舞池。  
而洛基不像是在无理取闹，“理”好像是有的，错的是索尔没有发现。但索尔觉得这也不能怪自己，因为，他推断，洛基的“理”藏在层层叠叠的落叶之下，他需要一杆耙才能找到它，如果耙不管用的话，那可能还要动用金属探测仪。片刻间，索尔怀疑洛基认识弗丽嘉，但这猜测显然是荒谬的——洛基没有说谎，他是人类，顶多十八岁，不，再放宽一些，顶多二十岁。当他出生时，弗丽嘉墓室的墙壁已被爬山虎覆盖。  
洛基为什么发怒？  
索尔观察着前方那个低头前进的背影，没得出任何结论。这是一个怪异的年轻人，全身上下笼罩在命运施加的浓雾里。那诅咒是怎么回事？难道说，他误入那座要塞废墟，十三岁，还是个孩子，就触怒红女巫了吗？可绯红女巫为什么如此恶毒地诅咒一个约顿人？她明明是约顿的保护神。

他们傍晚时未能抵达要塞，因为索尔忽然得了未知的病症。他满身虚汗，皮肤刺痛，还把中午的兔肉吐了个一干二净。净化咒和防御咒毫无作用，说明这病症与巫术无关。“大概是我的胃不喜欢温泉水。”索尔告诉洛基。  
洛基忧心忡忡，提议终止旅途，休整几天。索尔拒绝了，“我没有事，我更没有时间，”他说，“你也没有。你的袋子里只剩下一瓶药了，不是吗？”  
所以二人在夜色中继续前进，用精神触须探路。索尔小心地不碰到对方的精神，但双方仍然时不时发生摩擦，就像在一场华尔兹里，他的手总是无意间碰到舞伴的裸背。在这些短暂接触的瞬间，他察觉洛基很伤心。在永恒流变着的精神世界里，索尔看到他坐在一扇蓝灰色的窗户后，霜花覆盖在他的面孔上。  
索尔感到头晕。  
洛基抓住他，悄声说：“在前面。”  
索尔强打精神，审视着四周的植被和地形。精神力无法传递颜色信息，因此松林和溪石只是透明的模型。洛基的精神抓住他的，那感觉如同落入一床极为柔软的鸭绒床垫里。  
他们碰上了另一个东西。  
索尔深吸气，扶住树干。  
那股陌生的精神舒展开来，没有边际，整个森林和它一同呼吸。溪流是它的动脉，树木是它的毛发。它说：我在期待你，弗丽嘉的儿子。它的声音在山谷间回荡，树叶在风中震颤。  
索尔左臂的猎巫标记爆发出惊人的热量，那灼热的火窜遍全身，当它越过临界点时，他不再感到灼痛，只感到寒冷。索尔的喉咙里发出狮子的咆哮，精神化作妙尔尼尔的形态冲向敌方。  
黑暗骤然降临。

一开始索尔没意识到究竟发生了什么。他认为自己仍然站在约顿的森林中，正要和女巫决一死战——直到一道闪电划开黑色的幕布。  
前面是一扇窗户，窗外是一片夜雨中的草地。这是他的家，阿斯加德金宫。电光消失，雷声登场。  
他在找人，不是洛基，他隐约记得洛基是谁，不过转瞬就遗忘了。下一道闪电亮起时，索尔想起来，他在找他的妈妈。夏天总是带来意料之外的事物，比如一个装满荷花的池塘，比如一场暴雨。管家说弗丽嘉夫人独自去了海拉小姐的墓室，她出发的时候太阳还高挂着，天空显不出一点流泪的征兆。索尔站在三楼窗口，望着后山的草地，或者说，望着黑暗，偶尔瞥见草地。  
第三道闪电照亮了一个人影。  
索尔冲下楼梯，撑起雨伞跑出后门，立即被淋了湿透。他这个月刚满十六岁，尚不能自由运用精神触须，只把怀里的防风灯抱得很紧，有闪电就跑几步，没有就借着火光慢慢走。他走到那人跟前时，第四道闪电降临，索尔看清那不是自己的母亲，是个小孩，十二岁，最多十三岁。  
你是谁，他大声问，但雷霆把他的声音吞没了。  
男孩的黑发黏在脸上，双眼好像是绿色的。他说了一句什么。索尔抓住他的瘦削的胳膊，把他拉进伞下，尽管这把伞无法提供任何防护。雨水似乎获得了平地反弹的能力。  
你在这儿干什么，索尔又问，这一次对方听见了，叫喊着回答：我要找我的妈妈。  
什么，索尔喊回去。  
男孩重复说，我要找我的妈妈。  
索尔把灯交给他，拉着他返回庄园。仆人们送来毛毯和热茶，男孩坐在餐椅上，踩着横梁，身披毛毯，手捧瓷杯，瑟瑟发抖。他穿着一双不配套的鞋，一只是穆斯贝尔风格的凉鞋，太大了；另一只是船鞋，鞋面与鞋底裂开了一半。索尔拉一把椅子在他对面坐下，和缓地问：你叫什么名字？  
男孩盯着他，绿眼睛，尖下巴，很凶猛。  
索尔说，这里是奥丁公爵的金宫，我是公爵的儿子索尔，你有什么困难，可以告诉我。  
男孩把此间存在的一切人和物都打量了一遍，回答：我要找我的妈妈。  
索尔心想，大概是某个女仆或厨娘的孩子。他接着问：你妈妈叫什么名字？  
弗丽嘉，那个男孩说，她叫弗丽嘉。  
在这一刹那，索尔的大脑战栗了一下，这世界展露出它矛盾的绳结，于是他意识到自己被捆绑着。他看着男孩，用全新的、清醒的精神看着他，然后发现这分明是更年轻一点的洛基。

索尔从梦境中挣脱，陷入另一个奇异的境地。某种无形的东西抓住了他，缠绕、绞紧、拉扯、吞噬，尽管这东西以前从未造访过，索尔还是立即认出了它。这就是死亡。死亡拉着他向无尽的深渊坠去。  
然后弗丽嘉出现了。他的妈妈坐在一旁，这是他每次患病卧床时见到的场景。她的金发被床帐染上一层淡粉色。她俯身为他擦汗，红玛瑙珠串项链在他眼前晃动。

索尔真正地醒过来。  
星空。他抬起手按住胸口，感受那条珠串。它曾经属于她的母亲。他感受到了它，便感受到自己还活着。群星静静地观看他的动作，闪烁着，仿佛正为此发笑。索尔站起身，穿好披风。他身处一间没有天花板的房间里，半面墙壁倾塌了，门框却还站立着。他走出这个空无的框。  
一个瘦长的人站在废墙顶端，弯月落在他的头顶，仿佛一顶冠冕。  
索尔屏住呼吸。那人转头，是洛基，又不是他，光落在他脸上，这次只有一种形态，就是黑暗的形态。  
“你醒了。”洛基说。  
索尔走上前，踩着瓦砾，下方是无际的、洒着月光的松林。“发生了什么？”  
“欢迎来到博卡里兰德，乌鸦聚集的地方。”洛基轻声说，仍旧注视着松林。那眼神曾经出现过，当他注视着溪水的时候。索尔明白过来，洛基既没有看到溪水，也没有看到松林。  
“这是你所说的要塞废墟？”索尔环视，“女巫呢？”  
洛基深吸气，扬起下颌，星光在他面颊上逃逸。“她在等你。”  
索尔皱眉看着他。“你认识她？”他启动了测谎魔法。  
洛基坦诚道：“是的，我认识她很多年了。”他低头看向索尔，忽然拥有了不同的模样，他的五官没有改变，美丽也是恒定的，但一切都不一样了。月之王冠落在他头顶。“你在用一种特殊的眼神看着我。”他说，“你会用这种眼神看着阿斯加德的国王吗？”  
索尔不知道该怎么回答。这不是无言以对，也不是噤若寒蝉，是提问者的意愿镇压了所有回答。洛基不需要他回答。  
“我带你去见她。”洛基说，转身走下废墙。  
索尔跟着他，克制住抽出斧锤的冲动。“你到底是什么人？”  
“我对你没有恶意，女巫也是。”真话。  
索尔相当震惊。  
“你中了教会的慢性毒，昏迷过去，她救了你。”真话。  
索尔站住。“你……”他把脏话咽回去，“在说什么？你是什么意思？”  
洛基走下阶梯，衣摆扫过残破的石砖。“不相信你的测谎魔法了么，猎巫人？”  
索尔抽出了斧锤。  
阶梯低端是一个圆形水池，蓄满了水，水中没有星空的倒影。洛基停在池边，说：“把你的问题都问完吧。”  
“你和红女巫是一伙的？”  
“可以这么说。”真话。  
索尔声音紧绷，“你是被强迫的么？她用诅咒要挟你？”  
洛基沉默片刻。“我没有别的选择。”真话。  
“你引我过来的。”  
“是。”真话。  
索尔不敢相信自己犯了如此低级而愚蠢的错误。到最后，他还是被洛基的美丽所迷惑了，这只蝴蝶停在他的鼻梁上，他就义无反顾地扎进了荆棘丛。  
“为什么？”引他过来，却没有恶意，那么一定另有所求。  
洛基闭上眼睛，站在寂静的月光下，如同一座石像。他睁开双眼。“这和你的母亲有关，弗丽嘉。”  
“我的母亲在二十五年前就去世了。”索尔咬紧牙根，“被约顿女巫杀害。”  
洛基摇头。“不，她是被教会暗杀的。”  
真话。  
索尔彻底失去思考能力。“这不是…我是说…你在…荒谬！”  
洛基提高音量：“女巫绝不可能谋杀她，索尔，因为弗丽嘉本身就是一名女巫。”  
真话。索尔目瞪口呆。  
“跟我来。”洛基走入水中。  
从前索尔不明白人们为什么会“抱住脑袋”，这动作很愚蠢，现在他理解了——因为他的脑袋像柑橘一样裂成了八瓣。  
弗丽嘉怎么可能是女巫呢？她是华纳海姆的没落贵族，在那里出生，在那里长大，会把麦秸编成各种小动物，会花卉无土栽培法，还会收集昆虫标本和刺绣图样，除了华纳人，世界上还有那种人会做这些事？就算，让我们假设，女巫学会了约顿人的生活方式，并且模仿得惟妙惟肖，但她们总不可能堂而皇之地进入教堂吧？弗丽嘉不仅每周日参加礼拜，还喝圣酒，领圣餐，睡前将珠串握在手中祈祷。这总是女巫办不到的吧？  
可是测谎魔法永不出错。既然洛基说弗丽嘉是女巫，那么他就百分之百相信这句话的真实性。  
经过最初的混乱之后，索尔恢复镇定，推测出两种可能性。一，洛基说的是真相，妈妈是一名女巫，她出于某个未知的理由、用神奇的巫术隐藏了自己的身份。二，洛基说的是他被告知的真相，有人让他相信弗丽嘉是女巫，以引诱索尔进入眼前的陷阱。  
无论是哪种可能，索尔都必须一探究竟。  
他走进水中，随时准备着面对章鱼腿、食人鱼或者巨型两栖生物。什么都没发生。那水甚至也不是水。当他彻底没入池中时，世界发生了翻转，他发现自己来到了水池的背面，站在台阶上。  
洛基拿着一根蜡烛，在更高的地方等待着。只有他手中捏着一点火，四周是漆黑的。  
“我在哪儿？”他问。  
“博卡里兰德。”对方回答，“二百年前，阿斯加德的军队烧毁了这座要塞。”  
二人向上走去。旋转石阶的一侧是墙壁，另一侧是空的。索尔心中估算了一下，认为这里应该是一座圆形的空心塔，周长约四百米，石阶沿塔内壁螺旋上升。  
“你认识我母亲？”索尔问道。洛基声称弗丽嘉是女巫，而且听闻她的死讯时情绪激动。  
二十级台阶之后，洛基说：“我认识。”真话。  
索尔重新审视他。弗丽嘉死于二十五年前，这说明洛基起码二十七八岁了。那个梦境重现在他眼前——十三岁的洛基在暴雨中抱着一盏风灯。  
“我见过你吗？”这问题冲口而出。  
烛光映出一扇门。洛基敲敲门，门打开，日光涌出，一股气流吹灭了蜡烛。索尔迅速想象出了一百种险境，常见要素为祭坛、尖刺和骷髅花盆。  
他走进一间田园风格的屋子。  
满溢的阳光令他眯起眼睛。苦茄的气味。一扇铅线圆花窗，开半面。驯鹿花纹羊毛地毯。小型印象派油画。一套绣球花图案的布沙发围在壁炉旁，柴堆上趴着一只穆斯贝尔红松鼠。大厅的另一边摆放着正方形原木餐桌，四把棋盘纹餐椅，一个红皮肤的男人正在摆盘。他瞥了一眼洛基，说：“哦，你回来了。挂好外套。”  
洛基依言脱下斗篷挂好，并示意索尔也这样做。索尔没理他，僵硬地站在欢迎毯上。  
“旺达，”那个红皮肤的人喊，“他们到了。”  
餐厅门口出现一个年轻女人，二十岁出头，发色赤红，穿一身正式的塔夫绸裙装。她走过来，索尔握紧斧锤，洛基一把按住他。“你一定是索尔·奥丁森。我是旺达，”她说，“或者你听说的是我的另一个名字，绯红女巫。”  
索尔不知道该如何回答，他毫无经验。一般来说，猎巫人和女巫的谈话不会进行到这一步，就像猫和老鼠不会在追逐战之前打招呼。女巫端详了他几秒钟，说：“你有弗丽嘉的眼睛。”  
“你认识我母亲？”索尔问。问出这个问题后，一切仿佛变得正常了。现在是中午十一点半，不是午夜；这是一间温馨的屋子，不是女巫的巢穴；而他们是一群正常人。  
“是的。”女巫转身走回餐厅，同时厨房里飘出一串菜肴，纷纷落在餐桌上，“我们曾经一起住在瓦米尔湖里，直到众神的均势被打破。你看，索尔，一样事物想要成立，就必须拥有正面和反面。光是暗的反面，正是邪的反面，生是死的反面。”  
“你想说什么？”他努力忽略食物的香气。全麦面包，烤鹅肉，胡椒，番茄汤。  
悬在空中的酒壶为她倒了一杯酒。“两百年前，阿斯加德神杀死了约顿海姆神。”  
“这我知道。”  
约顿海姆信奉三邪神：死亡神，灾厄神和混乱神。他们在世界各地制造灾难、散播谎言、收割生命。两百年前，阿斯加德众神发动圣战，击溃三邪神，分别用雷电、银剑和红玛瑙珠串杀死了他们。从此灾难减少，人的寿命极大地延长，巫蛊之类的邪术也销声匿迹。为了避免邪神们卷土重来，军队处死了所有约顿皇室成员，刽子手工作了七天，刑场的每一寸土地都浸满了蓝血。  
只有一名幸存者。他被称为最后的约顿王子。  
女巫挥手，酒壶和酒杯飘过来。“单面的事物终将崩溃，单凭生命、正义和幸福无法运转世界，所以女巫们离开了瓦米尔湖，意在重建世间秩序。”  
索尔无视了酒杯。“你们要复活邪神。”  
女巫默认了。  
“我不会允许这件事发生，”索尔提高声音，“你们会带来灾难和痛苦，会让百万人在年轻时死去。”  
“然后百万人将诞生。森林需要火灾才能生长。”女巫在餐桌边坐下，摊手道，“鹅肉要冷了。”  
洛基小声对他说：“脱掉披风。”索尔一动不动。洛基抬手把他的披风脱掉，挂在衣架上。他们三个人坐好了，一同看着索尔。这画面令人产生幻觉。家的幻觉。  
“带上你的武器吧，如果那令你安心。”女巫说。  
索尔拎着斧锤走过去，坐在最后一张椅子里。他的目光立即被桌子正中央的紫甘蓝烤鹅吸引了，他的胃蠢蠢欲动。  
餐刀自动切开酥脆的外皮，把肉分到每个人的盘子里。另外三个人开始用餐，索尔则看着他们用餐。  
“没有毒。”洛基说。  
“说到毒，”女巫搅拌着番茄汤，“你中毒了，索尔。我想办法压制住了毒素，但维持不了多久。”  
“什么毒？”索尔反问。  
“既然你毫不知情，那么解药一定在你的搭档手里。”她很自然地与洛基传递盐罐，“阿斯加德教会珍藏的黑龙之泪，有浓烈的酒精味，中毒者需每日两次服用金鹰羽毛的粉末才能缓解症状。你没有监控饮食的习惯，是吧？”  
三十七天前，猎巫协会人事主席办公室。索尔看了看桌上的《猎巫小组成立确认书》，说，我不需要。胖主席一边擦汗一边说，就他妈的把文件签了。十月初，天气转凉，可这位圆脑袋的官员仍然不停地流汗。他签了个T和O，撂下笔。主席把一只锡酒杯推到他面前，为二人斟酒，举杯说，祝顺利。这简直莫名其妙。索尔和他碰杯，一饮而尽。他没尝出来那是什么酒。  
索尔的手指抽动了一下，他握紧拳头。“我不相信你。”  
女巫耸肩。“明天上午你的搭档瓦尔基里会抵达这里，到时候再说。”  
“教会为什么要毒害我？荒谬！”他大喊，“我是他们最好的战士之一！”  
“因为你是前任女巫首领弗丽嘉的儿子，他们害怕你会失控，”她切开小西红柿，“就像你姐姐那样。”  
索尔猛击桌面，所有的东西都弹跳了一下。他喘着粗气。铁链撞击在石壁上的回音。“你对我姐姐一无所知。”  
女巫平静地放下刀叉，用餐巾擦掉溅在盘子里的汤汁。“事实上，我们认识你的姐姐。海拉·奥丁森，哨兵，精神体是一头名叫芬里尔的巨狼。三十年前她作为绿衣军团的先锋官来到这片森林，怀着与你相同的目的——找到最后的约顿王子。”  
测谎魔法显示她说的都是真话。索尔感到自己落入可怕的、未知的裂隙中。  
“索尔，”洛基叫他，“我们没有恶意，只是想告诉你真相。你难道不想知道真相吗？你母亲死亡的真相，你姐姐遇难的真相。”他缓慢地将手放在索尔的手上，倾身过来，他的动作是如此平缓而温和，以至于阳光都静止不动。在那双绿眼睛的掩映下，他的嗓音化作灌木丛后爬行的蛇。“海拉还活着。”  
在情感冲破桎梏之前，泪水已经涌出他的眼眶。索尔坐着，好一会儿什么都想不到。他感受到一场洪水，不，其实不是洪水，是决堤。  
海拉身着绿色军服，坐在狼背上，转身向他挥手告别。  
她还活着。  
他颤抖地吸气，擦掉泪水，不在乎这样做会不会“丢失视线”，也不在乎那个名叫旺达的女巫在做什么。他参加过海拉的葬礼，棺材里面只有她的佩剑。他知道正常的葬礼应该是怎样的——应该有一具尸体，尸体的眼睑上应该有两枚硬币，这是给冥河船工的摆渡费。你没法给一把剑两枚硬币，因为它没有眼睑，而且它也不需要渡河。  
洛基握着他的手，轻声说：“相信我。我一直在这里，你不会有事的。”  
索尔点点头。  
红女巫摊开双手，红色的、丝绸般的魔法缭绕在她的手指间。长袖滑落一截，露出她腕上的红玛瑙珠串。它和弗丽嘉的那条一模一样。  
“弗丽嘉封印了你的部分记忆，”女巫说，“你希望我解开封印吗？”  
“你保证不会做别的。”  
“我保证。”她做出发誓手势，“我是瘟疫与医术的女巫旺达，我以我的名字起誓。”  
索尔放下斧锤，按住胸口的珠串，说：“来吧。”

一道闪电划破黑暗。  
前面是一扇窗户，窗外是长满青草的丘陵。这是他的家，阿斯加德金宫。在短暂的、极致的光明之中，他看见十三岁的洛基冒雨走向这里。


End file.
